1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving a moveable part of an item of furniture and, in particular, a drawer, by means of, in particular, an electrically-powered drive unit.
2. Related Art
In the case of moveable parts in an item of furniture, there is a possible risk of injury to the user even when the moveable part of the item of furniture is not moved by a power source. Also, damage to the moveable part can be caused by the movable part colliding with an object in the travel path of the moveable part. Therefore, an attempt was made within the state of the technology to eliminate this danger by using the widest range of safety measures, all of which have the disadvantage that the manufacturing costs of the item of furniture are increased.